Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas/Disney Parodies.
Here are some Disney parody casts for Thomas the LEGO Engine. Casts The Engine King *Edward as Mufasa *Molly as Sarabi *Mavis as Sarafina *Stepney as Young Simba *Lady as Young Nala *James as Adult Simba *Belle as Adult Nala *Duck as Zazu *Donald as Timon *Douglas as Pumbaa *Toby as Rafiki *D261 as Scar *Daisy as Shenzi *Diesel 10 as Banzai *Diesel as Ed (Diesel and Ed are both creepy) *Elizabeth as Zira *Millie as Young Kiara *Emily as Adult Kiara *Luke as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Smudger as Nuka *Elizabeth as Vitani *Caroline as Ma *Duke as Uncle Max *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Spiteful Breakvan, S.C. Ruffey and Troublesome Trucks as Hyenas (Beauty and the Strong Engine) *Emily as Belle *Gordon as The Beast *James as Lumiere *Edward as Cogsworth *Molly as Mrs Potts *Fergus as Chip *Thomas as Prince Adam *D261 as Gaston *Smudger as Lefou *Spencer as Monsieur D'Arque *Duke as Maurice *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, and Troublesome Trucks as The Villagers *Bash as Human Lumiere *Dash as Human Cogsworth *Caitlin as Human Mrs Potts *Stepney as Human Chip *Millie as Angelique *Diesel 10 as Fife *BoCo as Forte *Elizabeth, Lady and Mavis as The Bimbettes *Ferdinand as Gaston's Horse *Trevor as Human Forte *Derek as Phillipe (Thomas Lightyear of Sodor Command) *Thomas as Buzz *Emily as Mira *Henry as Booster *Duck as XR *Gordon as Nebula *Spencer as Nos 4 A2 *Arry/Bert as XI *Diesel as Torqe *Daisy as Gravitina *Oliver as Warp Darkmatter *Diesel 10 as Emperor Zurg (The Railway Book) *Percy as Mowgli *Thomas as Baloo *Edward as Bagheera *Rosie as Shanti *Gordon as Colonel Hathi *Spencer as Shere Khan *D261 as Kaa *Daisy as Winifred (Percy) *Percy as Young Bambi *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Rosie as Young Faline *Emily as Adult Faline *Skarloey as Young Thumper *Toby as Young Flower *Henry as Adult Thumper *Edward as Adult Flower *Duck as Friend Owl *Belle as Faline's Mother *Caitlin as Bambi's Mother *Connor as Bambi's Father (Emily) *Emily as Mulan *Thomas as Captian Shang *Charlie as Mushu *Trevor as Cric-Ke *Spencer as Shan Yu *Daisy as Matchmaker *Hiro as Yao (Mr. Oliver's Wild Ride) *Oliver as Mr. Toad *Stepney as Mole *Thomas as Rat *Edward as Badger (Engines Inc) *Thomas as Sullivan *Stepney as Mike *D261 as Randall *Rosie as Boo *Lady as Celia Mae (The Strong Engines) *Thomas as Bob Parr *Emily as Helen Parr *Percy as Dashiell Robert "Dash" Parr *Rosie as Violet Parr *Spencer as Buddy Pine *Luke as Jack-Jack Parr *Edward as Lucius Best *Daisy as Mirage *Duck as Edna Mode *Toby as Rick Dicker *Henry as Gilbert Huph *D261 as The Underminer *Elizabeth as Bomb Voyage *Oliver as Tony Rydinger *Isobella as Mrs. Hogenson *Molly as Honey Best, Frozone's wife *Lady as Kari McKeen *James as Bernie Kropp *Gordon as John Walker (Thomas Hood) *Thomas as Robin Hood *Murdoch as Little John *Emily as Maid Marian *Mavis as Lady Kluck *D261 as Prince John *Smudger as Sir Hiss *Bulgy as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James as Alan A Dale (Train Story) *Stanley as Woody *Thomas as Buzz Lightyear *Stepney as Young Andy *Puffa as The Van *James as Bullseye *Emily as Jessie *Spencer as Prospector (An Engine's Life) *Thomas as Flik *Emily as Princess Atta *Diesel 10 as Hopper *Lady as Dot *Molly as The Queen *Johnny as Slim *Henry as Heimlich *Toots as Francis *Casey Jr as Manny *Tillie as Gypsy *Rosie as Rosie (Both share the same name) *Donald and Douglas as Tuck and Roll (Percy and Company) *Percy as Oliver *Thomas as Dodger *Emily as Rita *Casey Jr as Tito *Toots as Einstein *Montana as Francis *Johnny as Fagin *Arry and Bert as Roscoe and DeSoto *D261 as Sykes *Rosie as Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth *Tootle as Winston *Tillie as Georgette *Henry as Old Louie (The Little Engine) *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Rosie as Melody *Percy as Flounder *Duck as Adult Flounder *Oliver as Scuttle *Trevor as Seahorse *Sir Topham Hatt as King Triton *Henry as Sebashtion (I think Henry makes a better Sebastion) *Edward as Grim *Toad as Max *Caroline as Carolotta *Daisy as Ursula *Elizabeth as Vanessa *Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam *Spencer as Chef Louis (Both of them wear white) *Belle as Arista *Isobella as Attina *Flora as Adella *Madge as Andrina *Lady as Alana *Mavis as Aquata *Diesel 10 as The Shark (a.k.a. Glut the Shark) *Gordon, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Stepney and Skarloey Engines as Animals *Diesel as The Hammerd Shark *Troublesome Trucks as The Eels *Elizabeth as Marina Del Rey *Smudger as Benjamin *George as Undertow *Bill and Ben as Tip and Dash *Max and Monty as Cloak and Dagger (Finding Stepney) *Stepney as Nemo *Thomas as Marlin *Emily as Dory *Diesel 10, D261, and Diesel as The Sharks *and more (The Engine of Sodor Dame) *Percy as Quasimodo *Thomas as Captain Phoebus *Emily as Esmeralda *D261 as Judge Frollo *and more (Emily) *Emily as Cinderella *Lady as The Fairy Godmother *Thomas as Prince Charming *Spencer as The King *Henry as The Grand Duke *Bill as Jaq *Ben as Gus *Mavis as Mary Mouse *Diesel as Lucifer *Duck as Bruno *Coaches as Blue Guards *Caroline as Prudence *Daisy as Stepmother *Henry as The Messanger *Belle as Anastasia *Rosie as Drisella *Madge as Pom-Pom *Skarloey as Sir Hugh *Peter Sam as The Baker *Scruffey as The Elephant *Casey Jr, Johnny, Toots, Tootle, Tracy, Montana, Pufferty, Linus, Tillie, Toyland Express, Bahia Train, and Rustee Rails as The Mice (Thomas) *Thomas as Aladdin *Bertie as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Diesel 10 as Jafar *Diesel as Iago *Gordon as Genie *Percy as Carpet *Hiro as The Sultan *Duke as Creepy Old Jafar *Chinese Dragon as The Cave of Wonders *Spencer as Farnsworth (Peter Sam) *Peter Sam as Dumbo *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q Mouse *Murdoch as Mr. Stork *Spencer as The Ringmaster *Mavis as Matiarch *Molly as Catty *Daisy as Prissy *Rosie as Giddy *Lady, Belle, Flora, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Caroline, Elizabeth, Isobella, and Madge as The Other Female Elephants *Edward as Casey Jr. *Smudger as Skinny *Boco as Joe the Janitor *Troublesome Trucks as The Clowns *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, Derek, and the Season 1 Trucks as The Clowns *Stepney, James, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Crows *and more (Stepney) *Stepney as Pinocchio *James as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Edward as Figaro *Molly as Cleo *Duck as Honest John *Oliver as Gideon *D261 as The Wicked Coachman *Bulgy as Lampwick *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Coachman's Minions *Diesel 10 as Monstro the Whale (The Blue Engine and the Green Engine) * Skarloey as Young Tod * Stepney as Young Copper * Thomas as Adult Tod * Murdoch as Adult Copper * D261 as Amos Slade * Emily as Vixey * Molly as Big Mama * Edward as Dinky * James as Boomer * Spencer as The Bear (Spencer is evil in Hero of the Rails) (The Aristoengines) * Thomas as Thomas O' Malley * Emily as Duchess * Skarloey as Toulouse * Rheneas as Berlioz * Millie as Marie * Murdoch as Scat Cat * D261 as Edgar (The Nightmare Before Sodor's Christmas) * Thomas as Jack Skellington * Emily as Sally * Oliver as Mr Hyde * Duck as Dr Finkelstein * Spencer as Mayor * Diesel 10 as Oogie Boogie * The Fat Controller as Santa * Mavis as Shock * Arry/Bert as Lock and Barrell * Daisy as Big Witch * Diesel as Vampire Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17